


Every Day, Every Moment

by Stellarw1nk1ng



Category: AB6IX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellarw1nk1ng/pseuds/Stellarw1nk1ng
Summary: Woojin left.





	Every Day, Every Moment

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fic that I'll be writing so plsss don't hate me huhuhuhuhuhu :((
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I MISS 2PARK SO SO MUCH

_I drive circles on the street lights, nothing seems to clear my mind I can’t forget you_

Sure moving on is easy, but nobody says that the process itself will take time. It’s been 5 months ever since Wanna One disbanded and a certain Park Woojin decided to walk out from Park Jihoon’s life. Nobody talks about it, even daehwi who is more than happy when the two announces that they are together last, last….year.

Yeah, it’s been 2 years since woojin asked jihoon out, right after the first season of Wanna One Go. And everything went by in just a blink of an eye.

Daehwi, who saw everything, from woojin crying and begging jihoon to forgive him, from jihoon being extra jealous over him, and from woojin being so protective towards jihoon especially when they are outside, (scared sasaengs might attack his precious hoonie, woojin’s word not his).

*

_These hurts like hell, but I keep telling myself, its gonna get better, but its taking forever_

Jihoon got up unceremoniously because on his door. _Damn its just 7 am in the morning my schedule is right after lunch_ , jihoon curses under his breath as he slowly walks towards where the sound is coming from.

Another loud knocks are heard that made jihoon more annoyed.

“WAIT!!!” Jihoon is so annoyed on whoever is knocking that he gradually screams. When jihoon opens the door, he doesn’t expect the guest who showed up in front of him in early morning.

“Park woojin….”

*

_Where do we go wrong I know we started out alright? Where do we go wrong I swear I knew we’d last this time?_

“What are you doing here, Park Woojin ssi?” Jihoon suddenly became wide awake after he sees that familiar boy who walked out from his apartment and also from his life 5 months ago unexpectedly.

Woojin flinched a bit by jihoon’s sudden formality towards him. To say that he’s surprised is an understatement, he’s shocked. Shocked to see jihoon’s swollen eyes, and thin, skinny figure.

He felt guilty walking away from the older’s life, but he also is just scared, scared of what’s coming next when they _graduated_.

So he did the most selfish thing he will always be regretful of, it is leaving jihoon all alone.

But before woojin could completely be drowned by self – blaming himself jihoon talks again.

“What do you want woojin ah…?” There’s a slight tiredness in jihoon’s voice that made woojin look at him directly.

Woojin hesitated at first but he knows to himself that if he didn’t do it now, he might really regret it for the rest of his life.

“Jihoon ah…I’m….sorry—”

Suddenly there’s only a loud banging of door heard on the hallway of the apartment complex. And one man who is silently standing in front of a specific apartment door, dreadfully listening to an ugly and heartbreaking sobs that will, he knows, will, forever hunt him down.

Woojin then carefully put the cake and boquet of flowers near jihoon’s doorway, and turns around as he walks out of the older’s life, again for the second time around.

_‘Congratulations in advance for your upcoming drama and belated happy birthday to you, My Love’_

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna write tagalog fics in the future for minhwan, jinhwi, ongniel, hwangsung, 2park and many more. ♡


End file.
